stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Grommy the Vampire Slayer
"Grommy the Vampire Slayer" is the eighth episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 34th overall. Summary On a stormy night, Reef gets freaked out when he sees three mysterious figures outside the staff house and suspects that they are vampires. Plot The episode starts with Broseph, Johnny, and Reef going for a surf at night during a thunderstorm. Johnny suggests heading inside, pointing out how rough the storm clouds look, but Reef refuses, because he thinks that storm waves are the best waves--but he falls off of his surfboard after getting struck by lightning, and he and the other boys finally head inside. Just outside of the staff house, Johnny and Broseph are trying to decide which video game to play while Reef is watching three goths appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He warns Johnny and Broseph, but they're too busy playing video games. The goths appear closer and closer each time lightning strikes, but they seemingly turn into the Kahuna. Reef and the Kahuna scream, then Reef warns the others, but Broseph isn't scared by this--he explains that Kahuna likes bathing in the rain, as it helps him to save big money on things like showering. Johnny tells Reef to relax, but he panics because of the lightning and runs back into the staff house, bringing in the videogame system. In room 202, Lo is brushing her hair while Emma and Fin are sleeping. She moves on to applying face cream while singing what she's doing. This annoys Fin, who throws a pillow at her face while she applies replenishing cream. Lo complains that she has to start over, but the others want her to do so without the lights and the singing. She proceeds to close the window, but a seagull pecks her, causing her to scream. Emma asks Fin if she heard something, but she did not. In the staff locker room, Emma asks the boys if they saw Lo last night. Johnny replies that they had to protect Reef. Fin says that Lo didn't sleep in her bed last night and they don't know where she went. Lo suddenly appears with her hair messed up and her clothes soiled. She claims that she must have slept outside like a hobo when Emma questions her on her absence. Bummer informs the groms that three VIPs checked in last night and that they're a little quirky. Reef whispers to a sleeping Broseph that they can't be quirkier than the three weirdos he saw on the beach. Bummer also informs that the guests have some requests: all mirrors are to be removed, no dogs or horses in the hotel, and no disturbances until nightfall. Reef questions on the no mirror request because he can't practice his "hello there" face. Johnny asks Bummer who the guests are, but all he says is that they're rich and they need a manservant. When he asks for volunteers, everyone runs off except for Broseph, who is sleeping. Bummer chooses Broseph, but he remains asleep. At the hotel, Reef is asking Johnny if the three guests are the three guys he saw at the beach while Emma discusses the guests' crazy diets: all blood and no garlic. Johnny jokingly tells Reef that they're vampires, but Reef doesn't believe him and says that he doesn't scare that easily. Johnny informs him about their surf lesson at night, which scares him. At the beach during nighttime, Reef is waiting for the guests. He plans on going in, but the guests show up, scaring him. Vlad introduces himself and his two brothers, Nosferatu and Barry. Broseph prepares their equipment, but Reef questions if they're his boys. He finds Broseph working, which worries him even more. During the lesson, they catch on very quickly and in perfect sync. Broseph thinks they're totally sick, thinking that things are getting freaky. Back at the staff house, Johnny asks if the guests were scary, and Reef says that they're not right and that Broseph is actually working. When they go in, they scream because the guests have somehow appeared in front of the doors. Fin asks if Johnny is scaring Reef with ghost stories, but she and Emma find the guests and think they're hot. Vlad introduces himself to them, which charms them even more. He introduces Nosferatu and Barry, and they're single. The girls are only interested in Vlad, disappointing his brothers. The guests leave, while Fin compliments Vlad. Reef says they're vampires using their powers on the girls. Johnny and Reef decide to make some garlic smoothies and a garlic sweaters. Fin claims that "Vlad is so rad." Emma says the same line, but Fin says she's trademarking that line and tells Emma not to use it. They start wondering if Lo's okay, but they find her in the center of a pile of clothes and acting like a seagull. Fin claims that she's "totally fine" and does nothing about it. Later, Reef and Johnny are walking around wearing garlic leis and wondering if the guests are really vampires. Johnny tries to open the door to the room the guests are staying in, but he hears the elevator open. Broseph walks out while carrying drinks for the guests. Reef claims that the glasses were filled with blood, so he and Johnny spy on the guests. They find three coffins, and Johnny takes pictures of them. Reef runs off, but he bumps into several obstacles and falls down the stairs. Once he gets to the ground level, he resumes running. At the staff house, Johnny and Reef are trying to prove to Emma and Fin that Vlad and his brothers really are vampires, but the girls don't believe them. Reef shows the evidence to Fin, who runs behind Emma because of the horror. The first few pictures were of anything but the coffins they found. Reef proceeds to show the real evidence, but the picture is blocked by Johnny's thumb. Lo walks in, still acting like a seagull. Reef plans on busting the guests, while Fin and Emma argue on who's dating Vlad. Reef asks if the girls are really dating Vlad, but they think he's a freak for thinking Vlad and his brothers are vampires. Down the hallway, Johnny and Reef are trying to prove to Broseph that his boys are vampires. He doesn't believe them and then smashes a mirror. Reef continues to prove that Vlad and his brothers are vampires, but Broseph still doesn't believe him and smashes another mirror. Down at the beach, the guests are hanging with Emma and Fin. The girls start to argue on who's going out with Vlad. He tells them that both will go out tonight, but they still glare at each other. Johnny and Reef are trying to shoot garlic at the "vampires", but they have bad aim. They run off and then spy on the so-called vampires. They find Lo acting like a seagull, freaking them out. They think that vampires bit her, causing them to faint. They run into the staff house and call the Kahuna, the vampire hunter. After a conversation, Johnny thinks that the girls were led into a vampire trap. It starts raining again, distracting Kahuna, who takes another rain shower. After the shower, the three of them rush into the Big Wave Movie Theatre, only to find Broseph. They think that he is hypnotized, so Kahuna charges at him. They hear screaming, so they pile on top of Vlad and his brothers and prepare to stab him. Nosferatu cries, and Emma scolds them. Reef tells her that the "vampires" were about to bite her and that they already bit Lo and Broseph. The Kahuna then realizes that he totally forgot that he had booked the stage for a concert by a gothic rock band from Eastern Europe, which turns out to be none other than Vlad and his two brothers. When Reef and Johnny question them on everything that happened throughout the course of the episode, Vlad explains: * The "swirly eyes" were just special contact lenses. * Vlad and his brothers were very jet-lagged when they booked into the hotel, and the coffins helped them sleep and make their complexions better--it also helped to muffle the sound of Nosferatu's snoring. * The brothers felt that the inside of the staff house was just plain gross, which is why they didn't come in despite being invited. * The reason they refused to get any food with garlic in it is because Barry's allergic, as eating it makes him very gassy. * The mysterious red drink that the Creepy Cretins and Broseph were drinking is actually a smoothie made from tomatoes and red peppers, which Vlad claims is very popular in the goth community that he and his brothers are from. As it turns out, the Creepy Cretins had nothing to do with how Lo's been acting, and according to the Kahuna, she has "advanced seagullititus" and that she must have been infected by a seagull with the disease. Kahuna says that it will pass through her eventually (in the form of "seagull droppings"). Reef and Johnny apologize to Vlad and his brothers for what they did, but Vlad says that they can make it up to them by performing in a music video with them (along with Broseph and the girls) for a new surf song called "Vampires Surf at Night," which the main six happily agrees to. The next day, Reef and Johnny are still punished for what they did by being forced to clean up Lo's "seagull droppings." Fin and Emma say goodbye to Vlad and his brothers (mostly Vlad) as the Creepy Cretins are boarding the Whalebus to get to the airport to go home. After Fin and Emma argue about who Vlad likes and Fin says her "Vlad is rad," she and Emma feel strange and wonder if Vlad bit their necks, implying that Vlad might actually be a vampire. Appearances * Reef * Johnny * Fin * Broseph * Lo * Emma * The Kahuna * Bummer * Todd Marvin (does not speak) * Mark Marvin (does not speak) * Erica and Brianna (do not speak) * Vlad * Nosferatu (does not speak) * Barry (does not speak) * Anglerfish * Sonny * Buster * Rosie (cameo) * Wipeout (cameo) Trivia * The name of the episode is a pardoy of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," a film and TV-series about a young woman named Buffy Summers who comes from a long line of "Slayers," who're chosen by fate to battle against vampires, demons, and other forces of darkness. * The three mysterious figures Reef sees are goth dudes who are important guests, they are a goth rock band called The Creepy Cretins. * Lo was attacked by a seagull and it gave her "seagullitis" (according to the Kahuna), which causes Lo to act in an increasingly bizarre manner, like a seagull. * According to Broseph, the Kahuna "saves big money on showers" by bathing in the rain (whenever it rains). * The three games that Johnny has are Grand Borrow Auto (Grand Theft Auto), Halo There (Halo), and Gears of War (Gear of War) * This is a possible second Halloween special episode, the first being "Penthouse of Horror". However, this has not been confirmed. * Even though Reef is technically dating Lo at this point in the series, it's implied that he still has feelings for Fin, seeing as how he had kept a picture of her (in a bikini at that) on his camera and seemed rather embarrassed when she, Johnny and Emma found the picture. Goofs * When Reef and Johnny arrive at room 522 to get photographic proof that Vlad, Nosferatu and Barry are indeed vampires, Johnny is seen reaching for the room to the left of the hanging picture on the wall. Quotes Reef: There were three weird guys in the rain. Then boom their closer, boom their closer, boom they turn into Kahuna! Broseph: Makes sense. Kahuna loves the rain, saves big money on showers. Lo: (Combing her hair) 248. 249. 250 brushes! And now, the face cream. Fin: Lo. Lo: (Singing) First you moisturize the left, moisturize the right. Fin: Lo, Seriously! Lo: And now, the replenishing cream! (Singing) First you replenish on the le— (Fin throws a pillow at Lo's face) Awwww! Now I have to start all over. Fin: Ugh. Can you at least do it with the lights out? Emma: And with a little less narration? Lo: Fine, if it will stop you guys from whining. (Shuts off lamp) Hmm, better close the window. (A seagull enters the room and attacks Lo) Agh! Stop that! Let go of my hair! Agh! Emma: (Yawns) Did you hear something? Fin: No. Emma: Can you believe these VIP guests and their crazy diets? No garlic bread, no roasted garlic, no herb-and-garlic pasta. Johnny: No garlic? What do they eat? Emma: Let's see. (Unveils some of the dishes) Blood pudding, blood sausage, blood oranges, and I don't know what that is, but it's red. Fin: Wow. Vlad is so rad. Emma: Vlad is rad. Fin: Yeah. I'm kind of trademarking that line, so don't use it. Hope Lo's feeling better. Emma: I'm sure she's fine. (Opens the door to Lo, who is building a nest with clothes and squawking like a seagull) Fin: (Sarcastic) Yep. Totally fine. Reef: Okay. Vampire pic's coming up right now. Fin: Nice vampires. You can't see anything. Johnny: That proves it! Everyone knows you can't take photos of vampires. Fin: Or maybe it's a thumb in front of the camera lens, Mr. Always Puts His Thumb In Front Of The Camera Lens. Reef: Not so fast, Vlad dude! What's with the sleeping in coffins?! Johnny: Why do you only come out at night, and why couldn't you come into the staff house without being invited?! Reef: Oh, and what was with the swirly eyes when you talked to the girls the first time, huh?! Explain that! Vlad: You mean like this? (Makes eyes swirl, Reef and Johnny turn away) Reef: Aah! We're being vampired! (Vlad removes contact lens) Johnny: Oh, contacts. Cool! Vlad: As for other questions, our band is called "The Creepy Cretins." When we arrived, we were very jet-lagged, so we slept all day and only come out at night. The coffin is hyperbaric chamber to keep our complexions clear and to re-oxygenate bodies. Also, Nosferatu snores. The reason we not go in cabin was, well, it was gross. As for garlic, my brother Barry is allergic. Makes much gas, yes? (Broseph drinks a red beverage) Reef: So that's not blood? Broseph: Tomato and red pepper smoothie. (Johnny and Reef clean Lo's poop) Johnny: I can't believe Bummer's making us clean Lo's seagull poop. Gallery Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j7-XOtM1mk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6LzXFtAx04&feature=related﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2